


COMÚN

by LuisaRingo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Jane Austen, USUK - Freeform, aph
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaRingo/pseuds/LuisaRingo
Summary: El orden con el caos, las buenas costumbres con las opiniones francas, y a pesar de todo, hay mucho en común. USUKReferencias al libro Orgullo y Prejuicio
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	COMÚN

No puedo decir que me siento en paz, hay cuestiones que me atormentan sin que pueda hacer algo para evitar sentirme así, con el paso de los siglos se vuelve difícil; sabes no creo que importe mencionar esos detalles empolvados de mi mente, ya es doloroso ver en mi mente aquellas memorias; antes eras tan adorable, nunca lo dije de forma abierta, no podría, ni podre jamás decir a viva voz, lo feliz que me ponía cuando corrías a mis brazos firme, esa forma única tan alegre en la que iluminabas mi casa, en esos días te querías aferrar a mi con fervor, ya que era en ese momento lo más importante para ti.

Los años pasaron, sin que pudiera detener esos hechos, te volvías cada día más fuerte, grande, enérgico y necio a la vez; puede que no se notara, sin embargo quiero decir que trate de hacer lo mejor, eso quiero que lo entiendas, pero para ti, creo que eso no fue suficiente; al final nada cambio, te alejaste de mi lado, y yo me aleje de ti.

Creí que con el paso del tiempo, todo se olvidaría, que como dicen algunos, ya no tendría valor el pasado; que seguiría el transcurso de mi vida sin problemas; el destino es cruel, ya que para mi, es todo lo contrarío Al...no tienes idea de lo contradictorio que resulto esto para mi, aunque a estas alturas ya no tiene la mas mínima importancia.

-¿Que haces querido Inglaterra? ¿Porque frunces el ceño así? Las arrugas te aparecerán mas pronto si haces eso amigo mio.-Una voz gangosa inundo mi silencio, perturban.

do mi frágil calma, no lo escuche entrar, ni mucho menos percibí la cercanía de su apestoso cuerpo hasta que el horrible olor de sus perfumes de mal gusto llenaron brusco mis delicadas fosas nasales, era algo desagradable. 

-Eso a ti ¿Que más te da? ¡Maldita rana apestosa!, ¡Aléjate de mi vista si no quieres que patee tu fea francesa cara lejos de aquí!.-Me levante al instante de mi silla reponiendo de inmediato mi espacio personal, que consideraba ahora una de las cosas mas sagradas del universo; he de admitir que a causa de eventos recientes, todo contacto visual, táctil, auditivo, era definitivamente inaceptable, toxico siendo francos. 

-Últimamente andas de un humor terrible cariño ¿Necesitas que papá Francis te consuele? Puedes llorar en mis brazos con confianza.-Sin permiso alguno ese cuerpo francés apestoso me estrujo con fuerza, como si quisiera adherirme a su persona, lo que causo de inmediato una ola de nauseas llegara a mi garganta, lo empuje brusco lejos de mi vista, al otro lado de la habitación.

-Necesito que te largues de mi casa ¡Ahora mismo! Y hablo enserio, quiero estar solo.-Dije recuperando el aliento, me sentía enfermo con la idea de tener ese olor cerca de mi, aunque más que el olor, no necesitaba que alguien tan ridículo, ruidoso y cursi viniera a acompañarme.

-Pero si no has salido de esta casa de pésimo gusto desde la última reunión de las Naciones Unidas, ademas fuiste el primero en irte, regularmente el pequeño Italia es el que sale corriendo para buscar algo de comer.-Vaya que se había tardado en mencionar el asunto, lo que más necesitaba es que justo el hiciera hincapié de mi evidente ausencia en el exterior.

-Por una vez, no pasa nada, ademas ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, no tenía sentido quedarme.-Le di la espalda, cruzando mis brazos, tratando de restarle importancia al tema, aun así no voy a justificarme con nadie, no soy un crió para andar dando explicaciones innecesarias, menos a alguien con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez. 

-Es que el que se quedo al último fue América, ¿Paso algo entre ustedes que deba saber? No queremos otra guerra innecesaria, bastante tenemos con nuestros problemas personales para que se estén enojando tu y el chico héroe.-Alguien quiere desatar mi furia, tener una paliza gratis, ¡Grandioso! 

-Siempre preocupándote por ti, ¿Sabes? Por una vez tu diminuto cerebro pensó algo con sentido, así que te diré algo.-Sonreí soncarron mientras le dedicaba una mirada de burla, en un gesto irónico que daría pauta a algo de lo que se arrepentiría en mucho tiempo.

-¿Que podrá ser Inglaterra?.-Sus ojos centellaron como los de una mujer chismosa ansiosa por escuchar el chisme de moda, cosa que de mi, nunca obtendría.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

De esa manera, tomo a la nación francesa de los hombros, con un impulso de pierna lo lanzo violentamente lejos de su propiedad, cerrando la puerta y deslizándose tras ella, controlando apenas su agitada respiración.

Era muy amarga la sensación que sentía al recordar, no quería hacerlo, era incomodo; aunque estaba consciente que dejar las cosas como estaban o ignorar el asunto, solo empeoraría la situación.

Es que el le ponía los nervios de punta, cuando cruzaban miradas simplemente su coordinación perfecta se veía afectada, su voz ruidosa le alteraba.

Luego estaba lo peor de todo, el vació gigante que dejaba en su interior, el frío que experimentaba al salir huyendo, porque esa era la rutina que seguía, huir cuando se volvía demasiado personal, sobre todo cuando sentía que esto era solamente unilateral.

¿Acaso a el no le afectaba? Al parecer no, no había nada de diferente en su expresión, siempre la misma sonrisa tonta, sus brillantes ojos azules brillando alegría, su peinado rubio perfecto, su ego tan gigante como su capacidad de devorar comida no se inmutaban en lo más mínimo, creciendo a un ritmo acelerado como era todo en el; era normal.

Odiaba sentirse transparente, parecía que pudiera con su mirada atravesar su ser y leerlo como un libro abierto, aunque el inculto ese no tomara ninguno aunque sea por error.

Cansado en todo sentido, se fue a su cuarto, no quiso cenar, no quería saber nada del mundo, estaba harto, tantos siglos y la paciencia no era algo que fuera ligado a el.

Hizo su rutina para dormir, tomo un ejemplar clásico de su librero, "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la Señorita Jane Austen, se arropo en su cama, y justo estaba llegando a la parte donde Mr. Darcy muere de celos, cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

Miro con fastidio el aparato, estaba considerando en ignorar y seguir leyendo hasta que vio de quien era la llamada; miro sorprendido como seguía sonando; de verdad hoy no era su día. De a poco se incorporo de su cómoda cama, respiraba agitado en cuanto se acercaba, se armo de valor, mucho en verdad, y contesto rápidamente.

-Habla Inglaterra.-Debía sonar frió e indiferente, fue lo que se repitió en su mente, no iba a perder los estribos, no valía la pena hacerlo.

-Lo se Iggy ¿Como estas?.-La voz ruidosa lleno su oído penetrando las frágiles barreras de su calma en solo una frase 

-¿Que se te ofrece América?.-Sin embargo, el era el adulto aquí y ese mocoso no merecía quebrantar, ni perturbar su espacio.

-Que me digas como te encuentras.-Trato de mantener discreto un suspiro sutil, junto con su corazón que latía intenso cada vez.

-Bien, ¿Eso es todo?.-Sabía que debía colgar, solo el lograba en dos frases simples poner en alteración sus sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos, sin que el pudiera controlar la manera en como reaccionar ante esa situación

-No, veo que aun estas molesto conmigo, no has dado señales de vida desde la última reunión en la ONU.-¡Que fastidio! ¿A el que le puede importar lo que ocurra o no?, que se vaya a atender otras cosas. 

-Eso es mentira, mis subordinados han estado activos, los papeles están al día, todo esta en orden, no le veo problema alguno.-Obvio siempre responsable, aun ante el peor escenario no dejaba de cumplir con su deber.

-Me refiero a ti, no es lo que parecía, entendiste todo mal, si hubiera una manera de que me escucharas con atención o si hubiera podido explicar...-¡Ya no por favor! No otra vez, simplemente hay que dejar ese asunto tan vergonzoso olvidado en el fondo del abismo; sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas brotaron de sus gemas verdes y fue ahí cuando todo control se esfumo.

-¡Basta ya! Mira no pasa nada, estoy bien; de todas maneras conmigo no tienes que justificar nada, no somos nada, no tenemos nada en común, tu mismo lo dejaste muy en claro ante todos, así que si alguna vez me llegaste a apreciar, me vas a dejar en paz.-La opresión en su pecho estallo como bomba, no pudo soportar escuchar su voz, sonaba preocupado y arrepentido por lo que paso, autentico, casi quería creerle, pero ya todo estaba claro para el.

-¡Entendiste todo mal! Yo no quise decir eso, no lo dije a propósito, fue un largo día, la reunión se desvió más de lo normal...-Eso no valía lo suficiente como para justificar sus palabras, lo dicho, dicho estaba y realmente eso nadie podría cambiarlo; después de todo, para el los hechos y las palabras valían, tenían la misma relevancia, una acompañaba a la otra.

-América, es tarde, tengo mucho trabajo mañana esperando por mi, como dije me encuentro perfecto, solo que cualquier asunto político mis representantes son eficaces en su trabajo y fieles a mi, así que no veo la necesidad de involucrarme en reuniones en el futuro, adiós. 

Colgué sin esperar respuesta de su parte, le quite la batería a ese aparato infernal y lo lance por la ventana, lejos de mi vista, después de todo ya no lo necesitaría para nada, quería estar solo, espero que su cerebro promedio pueda entender eso.

Una horrible migraña invadió su cabeza, decidido parar su lectura, fue a su reserva personal de alcohol con esperanza de vaciar esa incomodidad tan rápido como sus botellas evaporaran la esencia en su sistema, no quería pensar, ni sentir, ni recordar. Eso solamente lo volvía miserable, patético, irracional y débil.

Paso la noche con su triste fiesta personal, hasta que la última gota de licor despareció de esos recipientes que eran lanzados torpemente en el suelo, dejando evidencia de su dolor.

Sin embargo la mañana toco a su ventana; molestado varios rayos de luz se posaron de forma estratégica en su rostro, la migraña de anoche seguía ahí solo que mas irritante, hizo un esfuerzo titanico en despertar; de la noche anterior no recordaba más que lo amargo.

Se incorporo, oh eso quiso, después de varios intentos, una vez que lo consiguió, logro tener una vista clara de en que lugar recóndito de su casa había arrastrado su cuerpo luego de su "fiesta".

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en su habitación, en su cómoda cama, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba impecable, incluso el libro seguía en su mesa de noche, quiso recordar el como logro llegar solo desde su reserva hasta su alcoba; pero fue en vano, su mente estaba en blanco.

Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió, un olor delicioso se acercaba a su habitación, pasos firmes se escuchaban en el pasillo; un temor inexplicable lo invadió, con gran esfuerzo de no ser muy obvio, volvió a recostarse con dificultad en su cama, cubriéndose nuevamente, intento calmar su respiración, cerro los ojos, tenía curiosidad de saber quien era el ser que osaba invadir su casa, pero algo le decía que debía esperar e hizo caso.

La figura misteriosa, dejo lo que parecía era una bandeja que contenía comida casera, pudo sentir la mirada del portador cada vez más cerca, algo en el se estremeció, le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar para su gusto.

Una mano cálida toco su frente, acaricio su cabello muy suave, de ahí esa mano viajo por su mejilla en un toque sutil, cada acción era delicada, quizás no se daba cuenta de como se estremecía debajo del calor de su mano, no era desagradable, solo que no recordaba haber sido tratado de esa manera tan dulce en mucho tiempo.

Unos labios se posaron en su nariz, fue corto, pero lo suficiente para que un enrojecimiento nada discreto llenara sus mejillas.

-¡Buenos días Inglaterra! ¿Tienes hambre? Yo tu héroe cocine para ti, lo se ¡Soy increíble!

En ese momento todo encanto se termino...no me importo mi migraña, ni mi fragilidad, ni mi obvia falta de equilibrio, mucho menos lo pesado que era levantar mi cuerpo; de todas las naciones del mundo, a la que menos quería ver, estaba parado ahí frente a mí como si no hubiera pasado nada, con una pose ridícula, su sonrisa idiota, ese acento vulgar, invadiendo mi hogar con su presencia.

Lo primero que hice fue lanzar una mirada mortal, aquella que hizo que España retrocediera sus tropas de mi territorio, la misma con la que Francia huye fuera de mi vista, la que lanzas cuando todo esta perdido para el adversario. No se inmuto ante esos hechos, siguió sonriendo sin retroceder un solo paso, por el contrario recargo su frente en la mía con mucha tranquilidad.

-La fiebre se fue ¡Que alivio! Me da gusto que ya no este, pensé que tendrías un resfriado.

Harto de esta escena falsa, lo empuje lejos, seguía mirándolo igual, la cabeza me estaba taladrando del dolor, pero no lo suficiente para bajar la guardia, me levante tan rápido como mi cuerpo pudo, pero estaba cayendo vergonzosamente en el piso al querer dar un paso, solo que nunca llegue al suelo, el me sostuvo en sus brazos fuertes.

-Toma con calma tu estado Iggy, aun no estas bien.-Se empeño en aferrarse a mi persona

-¡Suéltame ahora! Yo estoy en perfecto estado.-Aun con mi fuerza aturdida debía poner resistencia y luchar.

-Eso no es posible, si te suelto vas a caer.-Dijo preocupado sin dejarme un segundo.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como lograste entrar? Te dije que no quería ver a nadie.-Cerre mis ojos mientras daba golpes aunque empezaba a marearme

-Lo se, te escuche claramente, pero como me colgaste de esa forma, y no me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso pensé que lo mejor era venir a buscarte personalmente y hablar.-Mantuvo la calma siendo firme aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de la nación británica con firmeza.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!.-Directo y necio hasta el final

-Pues yo si, y dado a que no tendré otra oportunidad parecida, no voy a soltarte hasta que escuches cada cosa que tengo que decirte.-Eso se escuchaba tentador en extremo pero su orgullo herido seguía demasiado resentido como para aceptar aquello.

-¿Y si no quiero?.-Bien podía negarse, estaba en todo su derecho de mandar a la nación americana lejos para siempre.

-Ya lo estas haciendo, así que escucha con atención, yo estaba discutiendo con Canadá sobre San Valentin, de ahí se unieron Japón, Italia, y Francia. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Alemania nos regaño por que había otros motivos para la reunión, Francia hizo un comentario sobre su cita con Italia, fue divertido como quería Alemania negar todo, como yo solo estaba riendo me preguntaron si a mi me gustaba alguien, si confesaría mis sentimientos hacia alguien especial.-Seguía sin sonar como algo relevante.

-Recuerdo esa charla desagradable, pero ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?.-Por primera vez en la discusión se tomo el tiempo de respirar profundo y enfrentar con una mirada fría a los ojos azules contrarios.

-Pues Francia quería adivinar quien era la persona especial para mi; el siendo el país del romance debía saber que si lo decía en ese momento ya no sería especial, de todas formas el seguía insistiendo, empezó a decir nombres al azar; no quería ser muy obvio así que me reí, se que dije cosas horribles, pero nada de eso es verdad.-Su mirada era transparente como el mar, de verdad se notaba franco, serio y arrepentido; sin embargo esa sensación desagradable y dolorosa no desaparecía.

-No necesitas mencionar esas cosas, ¡escuche claro! Lo que no entiendo es porque tenías que ser tan horrible, hasta ahora no me he metido contigo, te apoye en tus tonterías, te defendí ante todas las naciones, te di la mano cuando me necesitabas; aun así te atreviste a burlarte de mi delante de todo el mundo.-Estaba a punto de colapsar entre lágrimas nuevamente; pero era fuerte y logre controlar mi sentimentalismo absurdo.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy Iggy?.-Dijo en un tono meloso pero calmado, tomando el tiempo de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Si, se que día es hoy, no estoy tan perdido como tu crees; ya te dije que estoy en perfecto estado.-Bufe enfadado, eso solo hacía ponerme en un estado de irritación de proporciones astronómicas.

-San Valentín, es un día maravilloso Iggy, es un tiempo para pasar entre las personas que son importantes, que hacen que nuestras vidas sean únicas; ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?.-Su agarre se volvió suave junto con la respiración de ambos que empezaba a sincronizarse, el contacto de matices azul con verde parecía unirse con naturalidad.

-Es repentino lo que voy a preguntarte, de hecho no es de mi incumbencia, se que tienes tu vida, también que desde hace siglos hay mas de un océano de distancia entre nosotros; pero ¿Quién es esa persona Alfred?.-Con pánico desde el interior de mi ser, tomando fuerzas de un lugar desconocido, aún con la garganta seca, lo había dicho firme sin apartar la vista, fue una sensación desolada.

-Vaya, eso es algo que no esperaba-Rio con fuerza soltando una carcajada sonora que no supe interpretar.-Sin embargo ya que insistes te lo diré, es un día perfecto para decir esta clase de cosas.

Lo aparto dejando una distancia prudente, para inclinarse frente al mayor sosteniendo sus manos en un toque dulce sonriendo tranquilo, pese a que los latidos de su corazón estaban desbordantes en su interior, respiro cual suspiro tomando un momento para acariciar esas manos que al igual que las suyas contaban con estragos milenarios.

-Veras he luchado en vano, y ya no lo soporto más. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a tu casa con la única idea de verte a ti. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de todas las naciones, tu inferioridad de tener relaciones sociales estables, mi posición y circunstancia, pero soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos y estoy dispuesto a dejarlos a un lado y pedirte que le pongas fin a esta agonía.

-No te entiendo Alfred.-Sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, las piernas estaban a punto de derretirse por los nervios ¿Acaso era sincero lo que ha dicho?, o solo eran frases disfrazadas esperando el momento para tornarse en burla.

-Arthur en vano he luchado, no quiero hacerlo más, mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. quiero manifestar cuán ardientemente te admiro y te amo, yo te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mío me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecho para mí-Dijo las palabras que había practicado por siglos, era irreal que al fin hubiera tenido la suficiente valentía para liberar esa opresión que crecía exponencialmente con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

El color de las mejillas de ambos dejaba una estampa digna de una pintura, quedaban perfectos para la portada de un libro, una imagen pura de la manifestación del amor verdadero. Sin embargo en ese instante las palabras sobraban, el brillo de la mañana que los envolvía en esa atmósfera invitaba a las siluetas a unirse; el toque suave al unir esos labios sedientos de la esencia contraría, caricias traviesas invadiendo piel ajena que rebosante de reprimida pasión, se desbordo despacio.

Las piernas de la nación británica guiaron a un sitio mas adecuado para la intimidad a la nación americana, aunque en ese momento, realmente no importaban, ni sus títulos, ni su posición, ni el tiempo, mucho menos la distancia recorrida en ese brumoso pasado que causaba estragos como una herida mal curada; era el amor ancestral de almas atormentadas por las decisiones propias de la naturaleza que saltaba en instintos primitivos, actuando bajo razones irracionales, tomando una senda que la vida silenciosa de la tragedia que agonizaba sus fuertes espíritus.

Las promesas cual plegarias llenaban las sabanas arrugadas de la cama, las prendas de vestir se recostaban cómodas por toda la habitación, labios chocaban hambrientos en la piel marcando territorio, los dedos se aferraban como teclas a un piano, las voces armonizaban en escalas diversas entonando un concierto perfecto, nunca se habían sentido mas vivos, y al culminar el acto, se estrecharon fraternalmente con mimos dulces cayendo irremediablemente en los brazos de morfeo.

La tarde reemplazaba el alba que discreta se había marchado sonriendo a los amantes que plácidamente aun se encontraban recostados entrelazados con el latir de sus corazones, desde ese momento los días serían confortables, el porvenir era esperanzador, todo el sufrimiento acontecido se dispersaba cual hojas al viento.

**FIN**


End file.
